Week 7
After a fortnight of prosperity, the SGK suffers a significant blow after searching the stolen Ha’tak. Also, it is Anthony’s birthday this week. Day 1 Anthony pushes the idea to search the Ha’tak they gained a week prior, voicing there could be apparel on the ship that could be of benefit to them. On the same subject, Ben and Mike present birthday gifts to him: A handmade Zat holster from and a guided missile system from Ben. While Anthony appreciates the gifts, Ben and Mike confirm the idea as a plan. Day 2 Work begins. Anthony trawls the ships computer while Mike and Ben physically search the ship. Due to its size, nothing is located by the two. Anthony claims the same, but seems somewhat pleased with the day’s results. Day 3 Prior to returning to the search, Anthony “goes out” for an hour before returning. When questioned, he brushes it away, stating that a lot must be done in the time they have. Work resumes, with no new discoveries. Day 4 The discovery of a sarcophagus is made in a section of the Hat’ak. All lug the large item into the SGK, after hours of back-breaking maneuvering. Day 5 Ben and Mike return to work, whereas Anthony claiming to be “right behind them,” stays behind. He, however, doesn’t show up at all, and when both Ben and Mike return, he is in the SGK. Once again he is questioned, responding with “I had to finish some business.” Both note his strange behavior and secretly scan him to see if he is a Goa’uld. However scans are inconclusive – he is not a Goa’uld. Day 6 An hour prior to leaving, Mike notices Anthony typing on the Gate room computer, which also contains the Log and controls the Gate Shield. In his defense, Anthony claims to be running a diagnostic on the shield operating system. In the meantime, Ben searches Anthony’s “room,” to discover a crude combination of old computer hard drives. Scanning the “device" reveals no data present, but Ben connects it to his computer wirelessly to monitor its “activity.” Along with this, various items are exposed, seeming ready in some regards. He leaves and the trio returns to work. Nothing new is discovered. Day 7 Awakening, Ben hears the gate activating. He grabs his rifle and wakes Mike. Both enter the gate room to discover the gate active with an incoming connection, and Anthony standing next to the Log computer. Raising his weapon, Ben tells Anthony to step away from the computer and explain himself. However, Anthony activates the Gate shield, calibrated to instead create a “wall,” separating the two from him. He redials the stargate to the Ruins Planet, and reveals his motives: He intends on stealing the Ha’tak and do tasks for the benefit of the SGK, that the other two would have simply ignored or “got in the way of.” What is further, the Ha’tak has the ability to cloak – and upgrade installed to most of Apophis’ fleet after the fall of Ra. Also, with him, he admits to have taken 2 million dollars in semi-pure gold bars along with some of his items. They question why, to which he replies “I have to see the universe” and farewells them, assuring his return. He departs through the stargate. After 30 minutes, the shield deactivates, and the now duo do not bother to follow, knowing that he is long gone. Checking Anthony’s room, the data device is gone along with other items. Checking its last activity, he discovers in a form of horror that a copy of the entire SGK database was downloaded onto it. The week concludes with the loss of a third of the SGK staff. Notes Anthony has taken a copy of all SGK data and the Ha’tak, but not the Tel’tac also owned. The trio is now down to a duo. This week marks Anthony’s first “departure” from the SGK Klorel’s Hatak was revealed to be able to cloak Although not mentioned, for the duration of the search, the dead bodies of the Jaffa on board were ringed out and dumped. Due to the small number of Klorel’s Jaffa, this didn’t take too long. Category:Weeks Category:Year 1